


Hidden Wings

by Ailette



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels and Demons, Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kawai came down to Earth to check up on another angel. But when he meets Jun, things start spiraling out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Wings

Kawai couldn’t really stop himself from staring at… well, basically at _everything_. He had sort of forgotten why he’d come down to Earth in the first place (there was something about checking up on an angel who hadn’t come back from a mission… or something) with the way all those lights were flickering across bodies moving rhythmically to the beat blasting out of the boxes at the side. It was loud and cramped and possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He could feel his whole body practically vibrating with the need to join in, to give himself over to that same music as well. He’d never done that before, though, and was too nervous to jump right in even though he wanted to. It didn’t help that with his wings hidden, he felt somewhat off-balance, even though technically they were still there, under a charm of protection for as long as he chose to keep them out of sight.

“Need some courage?”

Kawai jumped when someone suddenly whispered into his ear. He took a quick step away from the voice and clasped a hand over his ear as if to protect it from any further violation before he turned back around.

Right in front of him stood a man, slightly taller than him and with artistically tousled black hair. He was clad in tight black all over (in brands that weren’t just expensive but also very fashionable, but Kawai didn’t know a thing about Earth’s fashion), showing of his figure nicely. By the looks of it he knew it, too. But what the stole angel’s breath were the man’s distinct facial features and piercing eyes. With all the things going on around them, all the noise and the lights, those eyes were fixed completely on Kawai.

“Or just someone to dance with?”

With a smirk, the man bent forward to press a kiss to the back of Kawai’s hand, never once breaking eye contact as he did so. And before Kawai even had time to process or categorize that gesture in any way, he found himself dragged down to the dance floor and then pulled close to the man.

His first few steps were embarrassingly clumsy – he’d never danced to something like this. In Heaven, music was grander and slower and dancing mostly just involved swinging back and forth in place.

When he stepped on the guy’s foot for the third time, he stopped entirely; too terrified to go on like this. It was horrible and somehow, he didn’t at all feel like a part of the music anymore. It was like a separate rhythm now, echoing all around him without inviting him in.

“I can’t dance,” he needlessly told his feet.

To his horror, the guy started laughing. His head whipped up to say a few choice words – but he froze when he met the human’s eyes again. In just a few minutes, he’d forgotten their burning intensity again, but that wasn’t what made him stop. The laughter was still ringing out, still sounding mean to Kawai’s ears. But those eyes were shining with warmth, not at all nasty, and the smile on those lips was self-assured, but soft.

“How rude of me,” the man said, apropos of nothing and completely ignoring Kawai’s confession as he smirked. “I didn’t even ask for your name.”

“Kawai,” the angel breathed without thinking and then hastily added, “Fumito.”

“I’m Jun,” Jun said and casually looped his arms around Kawai’s waist. “And I’m going to teach you how to dance, Fumito.”

Those were the only words they exchanged for the entire evening and Jun stayed true to his promise. For hours they were moving first with each other and later against each other as the music grew slower, the air around them hotter and heavier. Dancing was even better than Kawai had imagined it to be, but maybe that was because of _Jun_. So he didn’t object when Jun once again took his smaller hand in his and whispered “Fumi?” in his ear, losing the last syllable as he made the name alone a question.

Kawai nodded even though he knew, somewhere not so deep down that he shouldn’t, and let himself be led off the dance floor. He just wanted to stay this man’s focus a little bit longer, no matter how.

***

Jun had hauled them a taxi the moment they stepped out of the club. The driver merely asked for an address and then stubbornly faced front, not even glancing back to get a look at them. Maybe he was used to customers like them in the deep of night; Kawai didn’t really care.

Not when Jun was pulling him close again, this time with a hand at the back of his neck and staring into his eyes. There was a silent question in them as he started leaning closer which Kawai answered just as silently without hesitation. He wouldn’t refuse this man no matter what he asked, he thought a split second before his eyes fluttered closed as soft lips met his for the first time.

But apparently Jun didn’t understand that, because not much later they were lying on a hotel bed with the taller man hovering above Kawai and not a single layer of clothes left between them when he hesitated again, opening his mouth to ask for permission once more.

“I won’t say no,” Kawai whispered and pulled Jun down to kiss him like they’d done countless times already that night. He missed the wide and surprised eyes at his declaration as well as the feral grin stretching the man’s lips as his hands began to wander, making Kawai arch into their touch like he couldn’t bear to be without it even for a second.

He probably really couldn’t anymore, now that he’d felt it for the first time.

***

When he woke up, he felt odd. He was still tired, his muscles aching in unexpected places and there was a hand running up and down the length of his spine. But more than anything, he was feeling _warm_ and _comfortable_. As he opened his eyes, he found now familiar brown ones looking down at his body with something like surprise written in them. Kawai smiled automatically, reaching out to trace a finger across Jun’s cheek to get the man’s attention. Jun started slightly as he focused on the angel’s face.

“I couldn’t tell, before,” he said quietly and it took Kawai more than a few moments to get his sluggish brain to work.

Jun had been looking at his back, before he’d woken up. His hand was still there which meant-

Kawai gasped and tried to get away from Jun in one hasty movement, getting caught up in the blankets around him as he did so and unceremoniously falling to the floor. He didn’t take the time to feel the pain, though; too scared by what had happened. By what Jun had to have seen.

His _wings_.

They’d probably come out while he’d been sleeping - the spell to hide them automatically losing its power as his consciousness slipped away.

Jun was crawling to the edge of the bed, peering down at him with worry in his eyes as he extended a hand to help him up again. Worry, Kawai thought and stared at the hand in front of him. Jun should be freaked out, running for the hills as fast as possible or maybe try to tie him down so he could sell him as a freak with wings. But worry? Come to think of it, he should have done than _before_ Kawai had woken up. Why had he just calmly been sitting there like that?

The confusion had to be showing on his face, because Jun slowly pulled his hand back as he sat up straighter. He looked more guarded, all of a sudden.

“I’m sorry,” he said solemnly and Kawai felt his jaw drop a little.

He couldn’t keep up anymore. But Jun seemed to sense this and his eyes flicked suggestively to Kawai’s wings (he dimly wondered how he hadn’t noticed before that they were stretched out behind him again instead of being confined within him like they had been before). When Kawai turned his head to get a look himself, he finally understood.

His wings had turned black.

His eyes widened. “What the hell? That wasn’t even my first time!”

Whatever Jun had expected him to say, that exclamation apparently hadn’t made the list. He opened his mouth and closed it again as if he wanted to say something, maybe calm Kawai down, but really couldn’t decide on what to say.

“Okay, so that time was another angel, but, so what? Tottsu said that he’d done it with humans. Or one small human, whatever. His wings are still perfectly fine! Seriously, what the he-”

Kawai stopped. Then, he turned to glare at Jun, who visibly shrank back a couple of centimetres. When he just normally looked at the taller man, there was nothing extraordinary to see (besides the amazing eyes and beautiful features and the sculpted body and…yeah). But when the sunlight framed him from the back and Kawai narrowed his eyes just a little bit he could actually see… an outline. A black outline along Jun’s back, not at all like an angel’s wings but rather-

“You’re a demon,” Kawai shouted and accusingly raised his finger to gesticulate at Jun in outrage. In hindsight, probably not the smartest thing to do when you were sitting butt-naked on the floor with wings that were completely new to you and not even sure if your legs could carry you if you had to run away quickly. “And you didn’t tell me! That’s like telling a girl you’re sterilized so you can do it without a condom!”

Jun blinked.

“Oh, my God. What if you impregnated me as well? Can demons impregnate angels?”

The last question seemed to break Jun out of his stupor as he reached forward to smack Kawai upside the head.

“Of course not! That would be gross,” he bellowed, obviously offended. “And it’s not like you were brandishing your wings last night, either. I was practically date-raped!”

They glowered at each other for a good few moments before Jun eventually regained his composure. “Whatever,” he forced out and plopped back down on the mattress. “Too late now, anyway.”

Kawai huffed as he crossed his arms. So what? Jun was just in the habit of picking up random strangers every night and accidentally made an angel fall this time? Not his problem, apparently. Kawai glared at the floor.

“You’re going to have to take responsibility for this, you know?”

A snort came from atop the mattress, then, after a few tense seconds, a hand appeared just above the edge, wiggling invitingly at Kawai. Petulantly, the former angel reached for it and let himself be pulled up and back onto the bed, next to the demon.

Jun was looking at him again, with that intensity in his eyes that Kawai was slowly beginning to think was maybe normal for him. Or maybe it was just the eyebrows.

“It’s not like I would let you get away, now that I’ve got my very own fallen angel,” he said smugly.

Kawai attempted a glare, but found it melting when Jun brought his hand to his lips just like he had last night. This time, Jun pressed a kiss to the knuckles, then the back of his hand and up his arm, shoulder and neck until he finally arrived at Kawai’s mouth to kiss him properly.

“Not when it’s such a pretty one,” he whispered and Kawai found himself grinning against his better judgement.

“Well, at least you have good taste.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/67562.html)


End file.
